


Coffee?

by SlowRiot



Series: Domestic Drabbles [2]
Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowRiot/pseuds/SlowRiot
Summary: Chiara and Ina wake up together.
Relationships: Chiara Nadolny/Ina Ziegler
Series: Domestic Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859701
Kudos: 11





	Coffee?

As the morning light invaded the room, Ina woke up trapped, again, by Chiara.

After a few weeks, she was already getting used to the feeling of Chiara’s body and arms pressed against her every morning. It was her new normal, but it didn’t make it any easier to get up every time she woke up earlier than her girlfriend.

She tried to remove one of her arms from around her, but Chiara held on to her even more tightly.

Ina rolled around in the bed to face her and whispered a soft “Chiara” to try to wake her up.

“Kiss me,” came a sleepy voice from a still closed-eyed Chiara.

“What?” said Ina in surprise. Was she even awake?

Chiara closed her lips and kissed the air while trying to bring Ina closer to her.

Definitely asleep.

Ina suppressed a chuckle and rocked her lightly with a hand on her shoulder to wake her up.

“Chiara…Chiara…”

“What?” Chiara jerked suddenly aware.

“You were trying to kiss somebody in your dreams,” laughed Ina. “I hope it was me.”

“What happens in dreams stays in dreams,” replied Chiara with a smile.

Ina laid down beside her girlfriend, who was now on her back with her eyes half open.

“Coffee?” offered Ina.

“Would you need to get up to make it?” asked Chiara turning her head towards her.

“Well, yeah. I can’t summon it with my mind.”

Chiara smiled and seized Ina by the collar of her t-shirt. “Then no.”

“Then, what do you want?”

Chiara pulled Ina towards her and pressed her lips against hers. Ina tasted the morning breath in her mouth, but she didn’t care. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss.

It started slow, as Ina lazily traced her tongue over Chiara’s, their eyes half closed.

After a few minutes of languid kisses, Ina began to use her hands to feel her girlfriend’s body over her sleep t-shirt, and before she knew it, she was on top of her, trying to get as much contact as possible.

It took them a while until they calmed down, and when Ina opened her eyes she was met with Chiara’s.

“I love you.” Ina said then. She hadn’t thought about saying it. It just came out before she could stop herself.

She noticed Chiara’s features softening immediately. “Really?”

Ina saw her insecurity permeating through her usually hard façade. She thought about how she was the one person who could ever see Chiara being so vulnerable.

She loved it. She loved the thought that she was the one person Chiara ever allowed get her walls down with. She felt privileged.

“Yes. Very.” Ina reassured her girlfriend.

Chiara smiled, like Ina had only seen her do with her, and gave her another kiss, much shorter and soft, but full of feelings.

They stayed like that a few seconds more, just looking at each other.

“Coffee?” Ina repeated her earlier offer.

Chiara finally unwrapped her arms from Ina and nodded. “Ok.”


End file.
